


One Thing Leads to Another

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus instigates a snowball fight with Sirius, with an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gryffindorj).



The snowball struck Sirius on his left shoulder, sending up a white spray onto his face. He blinked the worst of it out of his eyes and whirled to see Remus grinning cheekily at him from a good twenty yards away across the courtyard.

"Oh no you don't," Sirius called out, dropping his satchel without regard for the fact that it fell into a large drift. He scooped up his own handful of snow to hurl back at Remus. The other boy dodged.

"Missed me!" Remus returned fire.

It was after their last class of the day – Herbology, and the two of them had been late leaving since Professor Sprout had required them to stay and finish collecting the pus from their bubotubers – and the sun was already setting, turning the few clouds red and gold and purple. Their fight took them back out into the expanse of land that sloped down to the lake as they ran and jumped and weaved to avoid each other's snowy missiles.

Breathless with laughter and exertion, Sirius had almost caught up to Remus and was about to hurl his next snowball when Remus turned and hit Sirius on the nose with one instead.

With a muffled yell Sirius slipped, lost his footing, and fell over.

"You all right?" Remus flung himself down too, looking concerned.

Using the hand on the opposite side from Remus, Sirius scooped up some snow, and before Remus could roll away, Sirius had pinned him down and washed his face with it. Remus spluttered and protested, but came up smiling nevertheless.

On pure impulse Sirius kissed him. He pulled away quickly, expecting to see shock or even disgust on Remus's face, but instead he only looked surprised, and even – pleased?

Then Remus pulled Sirius down again and kissed him back, before letting go with an embarrassed sort of laugh.

"I've wanted to do that for ages."

Sirius laughed a little as well. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> For gryffindorj, a gift from torino10154.


End file.
